The amount of multimedia content available to viewers continues to increase. Content has become available from more sources, many of which have expanded the amount of content available for viewing. While this presents the viewer with flexibility in her viewing choices, the number of available content items can make it difficult for the viewer to locate a desired item. Electronic guides have been developed to present the viewer with a list of available content items, but these guides can be difficult to navigate efficiently, resulting in a poor user experience.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.